A Day At The Farm II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel request story from Jeannenobunaga written by guestsurprise. When an incident happens at the farm that leaves Dana upset and wanting to leave, it's up to Kickin' Hawk to show her it's okay and that he's never letting her go. I posted this story for guestsurprise and Jeannenobunaga.


**A story Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**This story is the sequel to "A Day At The Farm", also written by guestsurprise. I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Day At The Farm II**

Dana was really enjoying her new boyfriend Kickin' Hawk. He was funny, sweet, and charming. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She decided to show him how great she could be at doing chores when she made a terrible mistake. She went to go and milk the cows, but she accidentally knocked over the milk bucket and scared the cows. All of them mooed in terror!

"MOOO MOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The cows bellowed. They then began to kick and became out of control. Dana tried to calm them, but it only made matters worse. Kickin' Hawk ran in just in time to see them start running out the door.

"STAMPEDE!" He yelled. He then gasped in terror as Dana stood in the way to try to keep them from escaping.

"They can't leave out! They'll trample my uncle's garden!"

"DANA MOVE!"

"NO!"

"DANA! I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN!" Kickin' Hawk yelled as he grabbed her and threw her in a hayloft for safety. She screamed in terror as she saw some of the cows head butt him and push him as they tried to escape. Once the stampede was over, Dana saw the mess of the barn. There was spilled milk, torn fences, hay everywhere, and dirt all over the walls. She then saw Kickin' Hawk was slowly walking near to her.

"Dana? Are you alright babe?"

"NO! NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I JUST MADE A MESS OF EVERYTHING AND YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF ME!"

"Now stop that! This wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was! Everything was my fault! Everything is always my fault!"

"QUIET! You don't mean that!" Kickin' Hawk clucked angrily as he held her face in his hands. "Listen to me! Not everything is your fault and ESPECIALLY NOT THIS!"

But Dana didn't listen; she broke away from his embrace and headed towards the house with Kickin' Hawk right behind her.  
"Dana! Come back here! Where do you think you're going?!" He called as he tried to keep up with her. Her uncle came out just in time to see Dana race up the stairs, go to her room and lock the door. After a few moments of explaining what happened, her uncle just sighed.

"Well as long as you both are alright! I will look into the damages tomorrow. Everything will be fine," he smiled as he patted Kickin' Hawk on the shoulder. "In the meantime, I'm sure Dana may need some company…" Kickin' Hawk chuckled and walked up to Dana's room. He tried the door but it was locked!

"Dana! Let me in!"

"Go away!"

"No! I won't leave you alone! C'mon let me in!"

"I'm heading back!"

"Back where?!"

"To my home; I just made a mess of things for my uncle," Dana said, tears slowly rolling down her face. She then saw the door handle jiggling and wiggling with so much intensity that it scared her.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"K-Kickin' Hawk, just go home!"

"I live in the barn, remember?! You belong here with me, now either you open this door or I will break it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Dana huffed. There was silence for a moment, and then with one kick the door lay flat on the floor. Dana's eyes widened in shock and she backed away from the alien chicken. He then grabbed her and pinned her to the bed.

"G-Get off! Let go!" Dana said, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop fighting me…let me help you. You're not alone anymore. What happened was an accident. You, me, and your uncle can fix it tomorrow so stop worrying," he cooed as he rubbed down her neck and shoulders.

"JustMMMMMMMMMMM!" Dana panicked as he pressed his lips against hers. Every time she tried to speak he would kiss her. He finally released her lips and planted small kisses on her ear and earlobe.

"Hush…everything is fine; now c'mon baby…come with me and let's get started, huh? We're a team…," he smiled as he kissed her again for emphasis. Dana smiled and nodded. She apologized to her uncle and he forgave her, knowing it was an accident.

"I'm so blessed to have great people like you in my life; how can I ever repay your kindness?" Dana said as she looked at both of them.

"Well first of all, we can start fixing your door since you felt the need to tease me. But you know a door can't keep you from me," Kickin' Hawk smiled as he kissed her deeply again.

"Yes babe…nothing can keep me from you…," Dana thought as she snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
